Impossible to Resist
by CherRodriguez187
Summary: When Angela needs to get a good job, she never thought she'd end with a boss like Edward. Good-looking, sexy Edward. And ever since he's such a man-slut, and not Angie type, she surely won't fall for him. Right? AH R&R


_A\N: I started reading Edward and Angie stories. This started working in my mind, so I couldn't resist writing this story. I love this couple — besides Jane and Edward too. But give it a chance, and let me know what you think. :)_

**~ 1 ~**

ANGELA COULDN'T BELIEVEshe was here, alone. Jessica had disappeared twenty minutes ago with her boyfriend Mike. She had a Black Russian in one her hand; with the other she was tapping the counter of the bar, which she looked around nervously. She was alone in a room jam-packed full of strangers, but what scared her most, was what Jessica had said early.

"Have fun, just go in there and talk to some men," Jessica had said when they parked the car in the parking lot of Purple Cafe and Wine Bar, downtown of Seattle." You'll make your mamma proud!"

Purple Cafe and Wine Bar located on 4th Avenue have two levels, the first level was a bar that is always crowed every night, and in the second level people were having a nice dinner. Angela was in the first level, she looked around the bar nervously. _Wow, spooky. They're normal people having fun! Don't be scary of people! _Angela wanted to slap herself. A lot of good-looking guys were having fun, talking with girls, girls that were very pretty. It seemed most were wearing very short, colorful dresses.

Angela on the other hand was wearing a blue dress that had a round neck, and was sleeveless. It was edgy; she had to admit. Jessica helped her choose her wedge sandals in a beautiful bright color. Maybe just tonight, Angela could listen to Jessica and have fun, but she didn't need a man to have fun. Sure, she hadn't been in a relationship in three years since Ben moved to New York, but… Okay, she did miss having sex but she was not going to tell Jessica that. That would have Jessica writing something about her in her newspaper column for sure.

She sipped her drink, and savored the delicious taste. The door flew open, bringing in the chilly air of September. Angela didn't want to look over her shoulder to see who entered, but inquisitiveness got the best of her and she looked. The cool air hit her face and she froze on the spot. She knew who he was… hell everyone knew who he was. Edward Cullen, the billionaire heir.

The Cullen's were a well known family in Seattle as well as around the world. Edward is the grandson of the Senator. His dad, Carlisle is a well known doctor, his mother, Esme and his sister Alice have their own fashion company, and his brother Emmett is NFL player, Emmett's wife is model for Victoria Secret.

Angela could barely register the pretty, light skinned girl draped on Edward's arm; Angela couldn't stop looking at him. He was a lot more good-looking compare to the rest of the guys around the bar. Angela felt her mouth run dry as she looked him up and down. Edward Cullen was hot and he and everyone else in here knew it. His bronze hair had that messy bed head look; he was dressed in gray suit from Calvin Klein, light blue shirt, the first button opened, his tie slightly undone and that devil may care grin. Typical rich boy, dressed in designer clothes, with a tramp on his arm…

Angela looked away and sighed, "Another Dark & Stormy, please…" She asked for her second… third… or it was four, she couldn't recall. While she waited, she looked around for Jessica, or Mike. '_I am positive they're making out somewhere_,' Angela thought. She was already hungry, as she cursed herself inwardly for not having dinner before coming here.

"Two Martinis please," a voice said beside her, shaking her out of her stupor. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Edward.

All of a sudden Angela began to feel hot. A chill ran down her spine, she tried to ignore it but she could feel the heat of Edward's body next to her. She was praying that Jessica would come to rescue her… She could feel his warm breath hitting her neck as he turned to her.

"Hi," Edward said, "are you alone?"

'_Dam!'_ The voice in Angela's head screamed. Angela turned in her chair and her eyes met with the most enchanting emerald green eyes she had ever seen. "No… I-I am waiting for a friend, she's somewhere…" She said a bit awkwardly.

"Good luck with that," He said with a small smile. "It gets very crowded at this time…" He said gesturing around the room, but he never took his eyes off her. He thought she was beautiful. But not in a way he could say, except maybe it was a beauty all her own. She had, her creamy skin, and her mocha-colored hair with touches of caramel fall in soft waves in her back.

"Thanks, Capitan obvious!" She grumbled, sipping her drink. _He may be good looking but he is a playboy! He goes through girls like toilet paper remember that! _ Angela thought looking away. _Though he does look much better in person; those photos don't do a lot of justice to his handsomeness in person._

"What's your name?" He asked silkily.

"Linda," Angela lied. She had always had a thing for names in Spanish. Edward didn't bother asking if she knew who he was… Everyone knew who he was.

He just smiled, showing off perfectly straight and white teeth. "Do you want company? I am sure you're not going to find your friend soon."

"Mmm… Thanks, but no thanks. I am okay alone," she not wanting him near her; she heard enough gossip from Jessica and others about him to know she didn't want to be another notch on his headboard.

Edward looked shocked and what looked to be hurt, but it look was gone as soon it came. He nodded and smirked, "well then, good night."

"_Adios_…" she replied.

Angela slowly looked over shoulder and found Edward with the blond girl laughing like nothing happened. She couldn't believe just minutes ago he was flirting with her.

WHAT LITTLE ANGELA REMEMBERED from last night was a blurry, she only remember Jessica and her drinking, Jessica crying, and the ride in the cab. The alarm seemedto get louder as every second passed, Angela groaned under the pillow. She prayed the pillow would block out the sound, but alas, it was not working. Nursing a hangover, she scurried out of bed and ran to the bathroom and throw up what little she had in her stomach. _I'll never drink ever again! _Angela's inner voice groaned. She stayed a while longer, lying on the floor. She felt like something was missing… but she couldn't place it.

Angela did her best to shake off whatever it was and began her usual routine. She took a shower, brushed and teeth, finishing off with blow drying her hair. As she was finishing up, Angela's phone buzzed. She walked to her dresser and as she opened it she groaned, seeing, it was Mike asking her if she knew where Jessica was. She dialed Mike's number.

"Hey, she spent the night here," Angela said when Mike answered his phone. "What happened she cried all night?"

"We fought again…" Mike said in a sigh.

Angela didn't like the sound of that; she knew that Jessica could be stubborn sometimes, both with Mike and with her. Angela knew that Jessica was lucky to have Mike, he cared about her, and most of all he loved her deeply. "She didn't tell me anything… I am sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry, we'll figure this out," he replied.

"Is about California again?" Angela asked. Jessica had told her about a job offer Mike received in California; they have been fighting about it for the past two weeks.

"Yeah, I'll go to your house later to talk to her," he replied. Angela could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Okay…" she said sighing to herself. She didn't want to be in the middle of this. They quickly hung up. As Angela walked into the kitchen Jessica came bouncing in.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Jessica yelled. She had a cup of coffee in her hand. "I thought you're asleep, I was about to wake you up!"

"I am alive, Jess…" Angela said, grabbing a mug and pouring herself some coffee. She was surprised to see her smiling, like nothing had happen last night, she didn't know the details of the fight but Jessica was acting, well normal. But Jessica was a master in that kind of thing, — Jessica was a strong person, and natural actress.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Pancakes?" She asked as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

Angela shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll stick with my coffee."

"Hey, how much do you have saved for your business?" Jessica asked.

Angela set her mug on the counter and sighed. She remembered her talk with Jessica a few weeks ago, about opening her own store. Weber art & craft was her dream, but it'd take her a lot of money, money she didn't have right now. Angela is self-employee; she always works in a room upstairs making her art. It was a good salary to pay the bills.

"You can always find another job…" Jessica suggested with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.

They both sat in silence for a minute. Angela eyed Jessica suspiciously. "You're plotting. That's your plotting face. What's your plan?" Angela asked cautiously.

"I know someone who's looking for a personal assistant," Jessica replied innocently.

Angela sat thinking for a moment, of what Jessica had just said. She tried not to get too excited. "Which company?"

Jessica didn't say anything else; she made the excuse that she needed to head to her job at the Seattle Times. Angela didn't believe her, but she knew she would find out eventually.

ANGELA SAW HERSELF alone, old, fat and with millions of cats in her house. She felt like she was doomed to be single for the rest of her life. She did want to have a boyfriend, but that charming guy hadn't step in her life yet. Angela was watching Ellen. Her favorite TV show. As soon as Jessica stepped inside their house, she knew Jessica was excited about something. Angela eyed her happily, she was shining. Did Mike finally propose her? That'd be good for Jessica; she was dying for Mike to take their relationship to the next level.

"Are you ready?" Jessica asked. "_I said you're ready_?" She shouted again.

"Don't go all Triple H on me," Angela joked. "Why are you so excited?" She asked.

"I found you a new job!" Jessica said excitedly. She looked like a she just seen Ryan Seacrest.

"What?" Angela asked slightly annoyed.

Jessica stopped jumping. Angela knew Jessica didn't like sound of her response. "We talked about this in the morning!" Jessica responded.

Angela didn't know whether to cry, laugh, or possibly maybe both. She did her best to resist her urge to hit Jessica with a pan. "I remembered that, but I thought you were joking!" Angela said as she chanted inwardly that hitting her with a pan would cause jail time.

"You're going to the interview! Tell me, can you see yourself as a personal assistant of Edward Cullen?" She asked clapping excitedly.

"Edward Cullen?" Angela asked as her voice got higher, as last night memories came crashing to her. "ARE YOU NUTS! I'm not going to the freaking interview!" She yelled.

"Angie, please do it for me, pretty please?" Jessica whimpered giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" She responded.

"Please…I-" Jessica started to say, but Angela cut her off.

"Do you want to hear it in Spanish? No! And that's final"


End file.
